In the past, age 65 was considered a logical point at which to stop taking blood donations. However, there is little evidence to support this decision especially if there are no overt health problems that would compromise these individuals if they were regular blood donors. The primary aim of this study is to assess whether healthy elderly between 63 and 70 years of age at entry into this 5 year study can donate blood 4 to 5 times per year with no risk to their health status. This issue may become quite important in certain areas of the country where the elderly are increasing in numbers relative to the younger population. Adequate supplies of blood may depend of their ability to contribute. Two hundred healthy elderly volunteers (100 males and 100 females) will be recruited and randomly assigned into two groups. Group 1 (50 males and 50 females) will donate blood regularly every 8-12 weeks. Group 2 (50 males and 50 females) will serve as the control population and will be required to provide the same information as Group 1 except for donating blood. Both groups will receive yearly physical exams and an in depth laboratory screen (SMAC-24, CBC's and iron assessment) which will allow us to determine changes in health status in these individuals during the 5 year period. We will simultaneously assess sense of self worth and worth to one's community by interview. Also, each individual will have yearly non invasive cardiac studies (EKG, Echo and Pulse Doppler). Concern about creating iron deficiency problems in the blood donating group will be minimal as these individuals will be monitored at each donation using laboratory measurements to assess iron status; i.e. hemoglobin, plasma iron, TIBC and ferritin. Longitudinal and group comparisons will be made using physical exam information, quantative self-esteem inventory, and cardiovascular parameters.